


with mutual flame

by ohfreckle



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Coming Untouched, Held Down, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Porn with Feelings, Post-Coital Cuddling, Prostate Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 16:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16222682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohfreckle/pseuds/ohfreckle
Summary: Sometimes getting fucked by Alec can be too much, buttoo muchis Magnus' middle name.





	with mutual flame

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on the [Shadowhunters kink meme](https://shadowhunters-kink.dreamwidth.org/715.html#comments): _Alec likes to hold Magnus down and see how many times and how fast he can get Magnus to come on just his fingers before he's begging him to stop._
> 
> Thanks to alittlebriton for looking it over <3

Magnus has been starved for so long, he can’t even remember when he was sated for the last time. He was starved for love, affection, for someone to touch him with reverence. 

And now Magnus has all of it. He has Alec, and he’s ravenous. 

The Cabinet meeting had lasted well into the evening. With Lydia attending as a representative of the Clave, the mood had been even more tense than usual, but Alec had led the meeting with quiet strength. It’s one of his greatest assets as a leader, immediately followed by his cunning that borders on ruthlessness if need be. Today he’d needed both. 

That strength speaks to Magnus on a primal level, touches a place inside of him he’d thought he’d lost forever. 

Much like the way Alec currently has pinned him down. Magnus is spread out naked on the silken sheets, his arms stretched above his head, one large hand around his wrists and the weight of Alec’s stare enough to keep him immobile.

“Please!” Magnus struggles against Alec’s grip, a shiver of delight trickling down his spine when there’s barely any give at all. Arching his back in an attempt to break free from Alec’s grasp yields the same result, but this time he’s also treated to a smile. 

Magnus loves Alec’s smiles: the soft and private ones, the wicked ones, the loving ones. This one he half dreads already. It’s sharp and wolfish, promising terrible delights. 

“Please,” Magnus repeats and licks his lips. Alec’s gaze drifts to his mouth but his grip doesn’t falter, so Magnus does it again. That earns him a warning squeeze around his wrists, and the arousal that’s been simmering warmly in his gut all evening flares hot and bright enough to make him gasp. “Want your cock, please…” Magnus isn’t above begging. Not for Alec. 

“‘Course you want it. You’ve been hot for it since the meeting started.” Alec leans down to brush his lips over Magnus’, his tongue darting out to swipe against Magnus’ bottom lip. 

Magus nods. Why deny the truth? He chases after Alec’s lips when he pulls back, but the disappointed sound he can’t hold back quickly turns into a moan as he watches Alec sit back on his heels and take his cock out of his boxers, pushing the elastic under his balls. 

“Alec!” Magnus doesn’t even care that it comes out as a whine. Alec’s cock is right there, smooth and thick, so hard it’s curling up against his stomach. Magnus can feel his hole clench involuntarily, already anticipating the pleasure-pain of the first push inside. 

“Do you have any idea how hard it was to stay focused through the meeting with you looking like you were ready to climb onto the table and spread your legs?”Alec curls his hand around his cock and gives himself a languid tug, tipping his head with back with a drawn-out groan. He looks at Magnus from below his lashes. “I don’t think I could have resisted.”

“Then why don’t you do it now?” Magnus arches into Alec’s touch when he lets go of his cock and places his hand flat on Magnus’ lower body, spreading the pre-come Magnus is dripping all over himself and rubbing it into his skin. “I need it, Alec.” Magnus lifts his hips, as if Alec could somehow miss how hard he is. How sopping wet at the slit. For Alec.

“I know, love,” Alec soothes. He swirls a finger through the mess on Magnus’ stomach, dragging it down over his abs and through the dark curls at the base of his cock, down the length of his shaft to the crown, the touch so light Magnus might just as well imagine it. From there, Alec strokes down the underside, just the flat of his nail, over his balls that feel too hot, too tight, and lower still. The tip of his finger dips between Magnus’s cheeks, parting them just the tiniest bit and simply resting there, but it’s enough to send a hot thrill of anticipation racing through Magnus’ body.

“Just a snap of your fingers and I could slide right in.” A second finger joins the first, and Alec starts sliding them deeper, stopping just shy of Magnus’ hole. His eyes are dark as he stares down at his hand between Magnus’ legs. Hot. Possessive. Something deep inside Magnus curls up and trembles. Alec _loves_ watching himself own Magnus’ body. There’s still a small part of Magnus that insists it’s just because he’s the only lover Alec ever had, but he’s gotten better at silencing that voice. In his heart, he knows that Alec wants _him_ , loves _him_. Alec shows him every day. How can he make Magnus burn with such a simple touch when he doesn’t mean it?

Alec licks his lips, and Magnus’ breath stutters. To anyone else it might seem unconscious, but Magnus knows better. He still isn’t sure whether to curse or be thankful for the day Alec discovered that he has a penchant for being an insufferable tease. 

“I could fuck you hard and fast, and I bet you’d come without a single touch.” Adding just a hint of pressure against Magnus’ hole, Alec licks his lips again and this time it _is_ deliberate and sends equal waves of anticipation and delight shivering up Magnus’ spine. “But I don’t think that’s what you need.”

Oh. Oh no. 

Fuck _yes_. 

Before Magnus can make the conscious decision, he’s already bent his knees and shifted his legs apart, heels digging into the mattress. His wrists are released, but Magnus doesn’t dare move them save for twisting his fingers into the sheets above his head. He knows Alec doesn’t have any qualms to stop whatever he has in mind if he touches his cock. 

Shaking with nervous anticipation, Magnus bites his lip to keep himself from babbling while he watches Alec calmly retrieve the lube and slick his fingers. They’ve done this often enough—Alec has done this often enough that Magnus knows what to expect. And that’s the very thing that shakes him to the core. So many nameless faces, so many lost loves, but until he met Alec he never knew that pleasure that leaves him utterly wrung-out and still soaring body and soul existed. 

“Don’t move,” Alec says and settles on his knees between Magnus’ legs. One of his large hands curls over Magnus’ hip, his palm hot and heavy as it slides down the outside of Magnus’ right thigh. Magnus’s skin prickles under his touch, the rasp of Alec’s calloused skin a stark contrast against his own. One more difference between them, one more thing that fits together perfectly. Magnus is hyperaware of it, and he has to fight to keep still as Alec cups under his knee and lifts his leg, guiding it around his waist. 

Satisfied with Magnus’ acquiescence Alec slides his palm over the inside of his thigh and up to his stomach. His eyes go impossibly darker as he drags his fingers through the wet mess Magnus made on himself. He lifts his hand, making sure Magnus is watching as he licks the come from his fingers and tastes him. “I do that to you,” Alec rasps, his voice torn silk over gravel. 

It’s the only warning Magnus gets, and then Alec’s hand is back on his stomach, holding him down with effortless strength when he tries to roll his hips into the feeling of slick fingers slipping back between his cheeks. 

One finger is easy. Magnus closes his eyes and exhales slowly, tries to calm himself enough to accept a second one, but it’s almost impossible with the way his body instinctively strains for more, more, more, now that he’s finally getting what he wants. He’s strung too tight, clenching around that finger that is _everything_ and not enough.

“Shh, baby, let me in.” Alec’s eyes are once again focused on his hand between Magnus’ legs as he rubs soothing circles over Magnus’ rim with the pad of his thumb. 

A hot flush creeps up Magnus’ chest and throat, and he feels his cock leak another fat drop of pre-come onto his stomach. He loves getting fucked—tongue, fingers, cock, he loves it all—and he likes being watched. It’s a blessing and a curse that Alec knows him so well. 

“Alec, I—” Magnus shudders and clenches down hard on Alec’s finger when he brushes his prostate, his hips lifting automatically with nowhere to go. “More.” Alec obliges and does it again, and Magnus’ whole body flares to life when Alec strokes him from the inside and starts to rub circles into the soft skin above his cock. A rush of heat floods his blood and settles over him like a blanket. 

Shrouded in a cocoon of pleasure and pinned by Alec’s heavy stare Magnus lets his lust wash over him, his whole body throbbing with the pressure that starts to build inside him under Alec’s skillful hands. Every deliberate touch against that spot inside sends a new rush of pleasure racing up his spine. He’s going to come, fuck, he can already feel his orgasm coiling at the base of his spine and he arches his chest, grits his teeth against the pleasure that builds and builds, his ass throbbing and his hole clenching around the two thick fingers inside—oh, when did it become two—and then he just floats right there on the precipice, but he never falls. It’s like stepping out of a dark room into the sun: too hot, too bright, a shock to the senses. 

“One.”

Magnus opens his eyes just in time to see that dark mop of hair lean over him. Alec’s hand strokes up from his stomach to his chest, pinching his nipple, and Magnus can’t hold back the moan that stutters out of him, twisting his hands into the sheets above his head to stop himself from reaching out and pulling Alec closer against his chest. Instead, he arches his back and pushes his chest against Alec’s mouth, another moan tearing out of his throat at the sweet agony of Alec’s wet tongue rasping over his nipple right as he pushes in deep. 

For a second he’s surrounded by Alec inside and out, suspended on a wave of pleasure that is too much and never enough. Alec curls his fingers and just when Magnus thinks he can’t take it for a second longer, he pulls back. 

“Gonna make this one quick,” Alec murmurs. One look at him sends Magnus’ blood rushing in his ears. Alec’s lips are bitten red to match the color high on his cheeks, sweat dripping down his temples when he dribbles more lube between Magnus’ cheeks. Magnus feels it sliding down his crease, wet and sticky, choking on his breath when Alec shoots him a smile that’s somewhere between soft and positively wicked and reaches for his stele. “Wouldn’t want my arm to get tired,” Alec rasps as he activates his stamina rune. 

Magnus watches the ripple of muscle under smooth skin and swallows. _Fuck_. 

“Wider!” Alec orders in that deep voice Magnus sometimes dreams about, tapping the inside of his thigh. “Don’t move.” 

As if Magnus has enough energy or brains left. All he can do is breathe around the thrill of helplessness that runs through him when Alec’s palm once more presses down heavily on his lower body, carefully avoiding his cock.

Three fingers are an exquisite stretch, but this time Magnus’ hole yields more easily. It aches and burns a little, but it’s the good ache that comes with taking a thick cock, skirting the knife’s edge between pleasure and pain, hurting just right the way Magnus loves. Magnus lets it ground him, a welcome distraction from the mounting pressure in his body. It starts in his ass where Alec strokes him with excruciating care, filling him, stretching him, so deep it feels as if he can touch Magnus’ heart. 

Alec isn’t gentle. He fucks Magnus hard and fast, twisting and scissoring his fingers, pushing in, in, _in_ , the pads of his fingers brushing Magnus’ prostate every time his knuckles graze his rim. 

Magnus’ orgasm catches him completely out of nowhere. The wave of pleasure he’s been riding since Alec started fucking him suddenly rears, just a second before white-hot pleasure crashes over Magnus like massive wave break. He’s coming until he feels numb with it, hole clenching and ass throbbing, the muscles in his stomach quivering with the force of it. There’s a harsh sound as the sheets rip between Magnus’ fingers. It matches Magnus’ heavy breath as he strains against Alec’s hands, arching into him and begging for more. His cock—barely half-hard by now—is streaming come, resting against his stomach in a pool of slick. 

It’s a peculiar feeling. It feels more like—god, like relief that’s so intense it takes only the slightest brush of Alec’s fingers against his prostate and Magnus shudders through another orgasm. This one is almost soft, a gentle surge of pleasure that ebbs and flows with every deliberate touch where Magnus needs it. 

_No more_ , Magnus wants to say. It’s too much, too good, tearing down all his walls and leaving him bare to the bone. “Again,” is what comes out of his mouth when he trembles through another small peak, and another, and another, the pressure in his ass and groin mounting into something devastating. 

“Can’t—can’t… Alec!” Magnus pants out, almost panicking at the intensity of the pleasure that crashes through him. He’s coming, but a hundredfold stronger, his cock soft as it dribbles out a few weak spurts of come. 

“Magnus! Fuck, you’re amazing, love.” Alec’s breath comes heavy and uneven. “Look at you!”

Magnus blinks the wetness from his eyes. His fingers are numb around the ruined sheets, he’s filthy with sweat and come, his skin flushed with patches of red, and his makeup—Azazel’s balls, he’s a fucking mess, and Alec thinks he’s amazing?

It’s Alec who’s amazing, kneeling between Magnus’ legs like a vision. His skin is glowing, his hair tousled just the right side of perfect, his cock curving up hard against his stomach. The dark hair at the base of his cock and his thighs are glistening wetly. Some time while Magnus was too busy coming his brains out he must have taken off his boxers. 

Magnus shakes his head, tries to clear the haze of arousal enough to make sense of it, but it’s hard when Alec slides his fingers in deep and presses down on his lower body. Another surge of pleasure rolls through Magnus like a firestorm that crushes everything in its wake, his body torn between the urge to curl up and shamelessly spread his legs wider. 

Pinned as he is, Magnus can only do the latter, and while he’s still digging his heels into the mattress, his hole contracting around Alec’s fingers in a weak attempt to keep them inside, he can see Alec’s eyes flutter closed. There’s a warm splash of wetness against the inside of Magnus’ thigh when Alec shudders and goes completely still. 

“Alec…” Magnus’ heart pounds against his ribcage so hard he can barely breathe around it, and it has nothing to do with the fingers in his ass and the agonized delight they coax from him. Magnus feels broken open, hollowed out and filled to the brim with love and pleasure, with _Alec_ —and Alec just came from doing this to him.

“Alec—fuck, Alec…” It’s the only word Magnus knows. He’ll have to find the right words later; for now, he can only feel, surrounded and filled by Alec. 

“Shh, I know.” Alec’s eyes are gentle and sated when he withdraws his fingers. A firm press of his hand against Magnus’ stomach serves as a warning— _Don’t move_ —and then it’s gone. Magnus misses it instantly. 

It only takes a few seconds though for Alec to apply more lube and move from between Magnus’ legs to his side. Alec’s hand is back, this time resting heavily on his chest right over his heart. Alec squeezes the firm muscle there, and Magnus’ heart lurches in response. 

He can feel wet fingers slipping between his cheeks, rubbing firmly over his entrance, and then Magnus is split open again, three fingers curling deep inside of him. Magnus rolls his hips into the touch greedily. He welcomes the slight ache that slices through the thick layers of pleasure that cloud his mind, making it all the sharper. 

Magnus feels sore, his rim hot from the stretch and constant friction, his muscles tired from battling the onslaught of sensation. He’ll feel this for days, and he’ll cherish every minute of it because only Alec can do this to him. 

“One more, love, come on.”

Heat blooms on Magnus’ already hot face when he hears the endearment. He’ll never tire of hearing it. It’s almost enough for him to forget about the rules, his fingers already loosening their grip around the sheets before he remembers. 

“Kiss me,” Magnus pants instead, because he _needs_ to touch Alec in some way. The pressure on his stomach stops as soon as he starts speaking and Alec is there before he finishes, slanting his mouth over Magnus’. His lips are hot, and he winds Magnus into a wet, hungry kiss that wracks Magnus’ entire body with desire, charged with the same intensity as their lovemaking. Because despite the raw sexuality of finger-fucking him roughly into a panting mess of need, Alec _is_ making love to him. 

“Squeeze down on me, baby,” Alec murmurs against his lips. “Let me feel you.” He bites at Magnus’ lower lip when Magnus obeys and contracts around him, immediately soothing the sting with a swipe of his tongue. Magnus keens and Alec licks the sound right out of him. 

The rhythmic clench of his inner muscles gives Magnus something to focus on. He’s almost surprised when he licks his lips and Alec isn’t there. His dark head is bent over Magnus’ chest, laving open-mouthed kisses against his sternum, his stomach, the cradle of his hipbones, and the slick head of his spent cock. 

The sheets turn from navy blue to vibrant red, and somewhere in the room a lamp fizzles as Magnus’ magic flares. His whole body curves into a long, taut arc when his cock is enveloped in wet heat, only to go completely limp a second later when Alec starts to suck him with a soft tongue and sets a punishing pace with his fingers. 

Magnus feels dizzy, like there’s something huge biting and clawing at him from the inside, spilling want and need everywhere. Digging his shoulders into the mattress he lifts his head and looks down his body, all the breath rushing out of him when Alec opens his mouth just enough to let Magnus have a glimpse of his shiny glans on his tongue, the sight equal parts obscene and utterly devastating. 

Alec is fucking him so hard his arm is shaking, the muscles in his forearm flexing under the dark runes adorning his skin. Hard, deep strokes, his fingertips dragging over Magnus’ prostate with every powerful push inside.

“Don’t stop,” Magnus grits out, his voice rising. “Alec—don’t—don’t stop.” He writhes against the sheets, clutching at the thickness inside of him, tilting his hips into Alec’s touch, the torn silk between his fingers his only anchor in this maelstrom of pleasure. 

“Alec, please—I need…” Magnus is a second away from coming, his gut clenching around the coil of arousal. He shivers under the wet drag of Alec’s tongue over the head of his oversensitive cock, gentle sucks and small licks that make him jerk away with a wet gasp. It only makes those cruel fingers slip into that much deeper, drawing an embarrassingly shuddery exhale from him as they wring the pleasure right out him. 

Magnus chokes on it, gasping and groaning himself hoarse around a string of mindless pleas. His cock throbs, even though Magnus doesn’t have a single drop of come left to give. Alec doesn’t care. He just hums and keeps working him with his tongue. 

Eyes closed, Magnus pants wetly and focuses on the fullness in his ass, the bump of Alec’s knuckles against his rim, the way he presses deeper and makes him _take_ it. Magnus rolls his hips into it, graceless and stuttering, his body strung tight, his thighs trembling. Deep inside where he’s hot and swollen the pressure is mounting, more, more, _more_ , and then the desperation spills out of him, and he falls apart with a dry sob, greedy and unashamed. His ass pulses and he convulses around Alec, the bright flare of pleasure burning away everything he is.

Magnus only realizes he finally let go of the sheets when he feels soft, damp hair between his fingers, the curve of Alec’s head against his palm. But instead of pushing him away from his aching cock and the dry clench of his balls he pulls him closer, his stomach quivering under the hot gusts of Alec’s breath. 

Magnus lets out a small sound of protest when Alec releases his cock with an obscene, wet sound. Not because he wants Alec to suck him again—now that he’s starting to come down from his high, Magnus is way too sensitive for even the simplest touch—but he immediately misses the heat of his Alec’s mouth. 

“That was…fuck, Magnus, you’re incredible. So good for me,” Alec breathes. He looks at Magnus and makes sure he’s watching before he bends and licks up the mess Magnus made. His eyes flutter closed as if there’s nothing more he’d enjoy more. 

It’s enough to spark another languid wave of arousal in Magnus’ gut and he arches without thought, even though his muscles are quivering with fatigue. Alec hums his appreciation against his navel and curls his fingers inside Magnus. Such a small touch, but it tears like fire through Magnus and lays him utterly to waste. 

“Stop, stop—Alec, _stop_!” Magnus’ thighs instinctively snap closed around Alec’s wrist, keeping him from moving while his body tries to sort through its warring instincts. Alec immediately stills, but even the faintest hint of his fingertips against Magnus’ prostate feels good, even when Magnus is oversensitive from coming so hard and often he’s lost count. His mind is feverishly chanting _yes_ , always starving for Alec, but his body is too fucked out to go again. 

“Stop,” Magnus pleads on a sigh. He trembles when Alec withdraws gently, and some of his regret must show on his face because Alec presses an open-mouthed kiss against his hip in apology. 

Magnus feels him straighten, probably to get a washcloth to clean them both up, but he feels too raw to let him go. From somewhere Magnus drags enough energy to reach out for Alec and pull him close, snapping his fingers to wave away the mess of sweat and come. The sheets will have to wait, but Magnus couldn’t care less, not when Alec curls up against his side. 

“Good?” Alec squirms a little as he shifts onto his side to press a kiss against Magnus’ shoulder.

“Out of this world,” Magnus hums, clenching his thighs so he can enjoy the little aftershocks of pleasure that are still burning inside of him like hot spots after a firestorm for a little longer. 

“It wasn’t too much?”

Magnus doesn’t miss the slight uncertainty that resonates in Alec’s voice. Alec is the Head of the New York Institute, the biggest thorn in the Clave’s side, the most formidable leader the Shadowhunters have seen in decades if not centuries, and—most importantly—the most loving husband Magnus could ever dream of. And still he has moments of insecurity about his ability to please Magnus as a lover, even though he sends Magnus into a panting frenzy several times a week.

“No such thing as too much with you, darling.” Magnus rolls onto his side until he faces Alec and brushes his lips against Alec’s, carding his fingers through the sweat-slicked hair on his chest. “Give me a week, and I’ll ask you to do it again.”

To prove his point, Magnus takes Alec’s hand and places it on his ass. He hums when one fingers slips between his cheeks and rests against his hot hole. Nothing is going to come of it, they’re both fucked out and tired, but just the possibility that it might is enough to send a warm shiver up Magnus’ spine. Sometimes he wonders if he somehow shares the effects of Alec’s stamina rune. 

“It’ll be my pleasure,” Alec rasps, his voice already heavy with sleep. “But you know, one day I want to know how it feels.”

Magnus is looking forward to both.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and say hi on [Tumblr](http://ohfreckle.tumblr.com/) or [twitter.](https://twitter.com/ohfreckle)


End file.
